Campanha da América do Sul
by Angel of flcl
Summary: Minha versão do ataque sovietico contra forças aliadas na america do sul durante terceira guerra mundial(red alert2) america do sul.


Campanha da América Sul.

Revisão: by Calerom.   
Angel of flcl  
26/12/2003 11:12: 55  
  
Red Alert dois, seus personagens e histórias não me pertencem. Só fiz isso em homenagem as fan-missions do red alert 2 e ao seu grandioso jogo.Todos direitos do Red alert 2 é da westwood.E das fan-missions e outras coisas que me inspirou tem seus direitos autorais aos seus donos.  
  
  
Após a conquista de 75% do território dos EUA, os exércitos soviéticos deram uma investida contra as forças que ainda resistiam na América Central. Após isso, eles concentraram algumas tropas de reserva para atacar as posições aliadas na América do Sul. Essa missão recaiu sobre os ombros do General Topalov.   
Antes de dar a ordem para iniciar o seu ataque, o general ordenou a troca dos uniformes pesados e quentes – apropriados para os combates na Europa - dos recrutas russos por uma versão Soviética dos uniformes tropicais dos GIs dos EUA. Era um modelo leve alem de resistente e adaptada aos rigores dos trópicos.  
Trocou também a carabina M-1 pela submetralhadora M-1 que era mais leve e mais resistente aos combates na selva. Porém, a munição dela era menos potente. Apesar disto, segundo as idéias do general, mais valia um soldado inimigo ferido atrapalhando a divisão do que um soldado morto sem utilidade.  
Ao analisar bem o quadro estratégico com os seus assessores, Topalov viu que teria dois pontos de resistência.   
O primeiro, na Amazônia Brasileira, onde os aliados testavam um aparelho climatológico para criar tempestades e alterações climáticas que atrapalhassem os movimentos inimigos.   
E o segundo nas As ilhas de Ascensíon e Santa Helena que eram defendidas pelas unidades do SAS inglês que era uma tropa de elite especializados em tiro de precisão e explosivos.   
Para deter a invasão que viria fatalmente do Norte, tinha o Projeto "Calha Corte" do Brasil, uma rede de radares da segunda guerra e postos de observação avançados. Porém, o mesmo estava inútil, graças à incompetência dos políticos locais.  
Finalmente, Topalov e o seu Estado-Maior analisaram que as cidades principais da América do Sul eram apenas levemente defendidas armas e tecnologia da segunda guerra mundial.  
Após isso, foi definido qual devia ser a rota de ataque e o General definiu dois objetivos para a campanha.   
Na manhã seguinte ele encaminhou um documento secreto com os objetivos e os alvos principais claramente definidos para os comandantes da linha de frente.  
  
1° Destruir a Máquina de Controle do Tempo antes que pudesse entrar na ativa.  
2° Destruir a Marinha Britânica e suas forças baseadas na ilha Santa Helena, bem como a Marinha Argentina.  
3° Conquistar a Amazônia..  
4° Capturar os aeroportos das grandes cidades para que houvesse reforços de pára-quedistas.  
  
Rapidamente as forças soviéticas se organizaram para preparar um ataque.Havia poucos pontos capazes de mostrar uma resistência prolongada ou que seriam capazes de montar guerrilhas urbanas. Logo, o temido Exército Vermelho entraria em palco.  
Após um dia de preparação, os Soviéticos invadiram a América do sul atacando fulminantemente a partir de Cuba e Panamá.De Cuba saiu um ataque media escala anfíbio e aéreo contra Caracas na Venezuela enquanto pelo panamá cinco divisões blindadas pesadas e 7 leves invadiram a Colômbia num ataque relâmpago em direção de Medelin e depois Bogotá.Essa missão ficou sobre comando do capitão de campo Chikita que disse: A natureza e terrenos são nossos piores inimigos, as unidades da América do sul estão sucatadas sem chance de vitória.E ele parecia estar certo.Rapidamente os generais desses paises ordenaram um contra ataque com suas divisões porem suas divisões de tanques médios, M1 abrams moderno, (o tanque padrão americano de agora) da segunda guerra era fracos de mais para enfrentar os novos e pesados "rinoceronte" tanques soviéticos sendo assim foram derrotados causando algumas baixas soviéticas porem nada importante comparada com as dos aliados.Porem logo algumas doenças atrapalharam os soviéticos.  
Rapidamente a cordilheira dos Andes serviu de refugio para forças aliadas nessa região.Basicamente soviéticos voltaram temporariamente à roupa pesada antiga.Na cordilheira os soviéticos sofreram algumas baixas elevadas de mais para situação porem contra natureza.Essa operação durou meses caçando grupo de resistência.Essa operação foi demorada graça à geologia do lugar.Após seis meses exaustivos soviéticos conquistaram a cordilheira.Porem o esforço físico foi grande que fez dar uma trégua para invasão do que restava na América do sul.Isso deu tempo para os aliados preparar suas forças na América do sul alem do almirante inglês John Lerck.Ele já tinha comando algumas batalhas porem em pequenos locais não nesse nível.Porem ele tinha uma cartada: Helicópteros da segunda guerra(O famoso Apache da guerra do golfo)e os harries.  
Assim completou o cerco contra a Argentina e o Brasil, que ficaram isolados.Essa operação durou 11 meses cansativos.  
Porem, após a Europa entrar na guerra, ela aumentou as suas defesas na América do Sul afim de não perde-la.Fazendo de que de 100.000 soldados soviéticos lutariam contra 45.000 e dos 10.000 tanques soviéticos lutariam contra 14.000 tanques mais os 400 que sobraram.  
Percebendo que o tempo estava começando a conspirar contra ele e pressionado pelo Premier de seu país, Topalov iniciou os preparativos para um ataque com três eixos ofensivos diferentes e mudou os objetivos para conquista das duas capitais restantes.Um na Amazônia (comando pelo coronel de campo Nicolei) ataque contra oeste brasileiro(por coronel Povalosk )e pelo mar almirante Marineio.  
Mas, para isto, uma operação para a destruição da máquina que dominava as condições climáticas foi iniciada.Um ataque surpresa um grupo de pára-quedistas pularia na ilha dentro da base onde ficava maquina do tempo.Após isso os escorpiões dos mares (barcos soviéticos armados com um canhão flack) desceriam o rio dando apoio aos pára-quedistas.Nicolei pensava que a posições estão fracas então deixou V3 na reserva.  
A invasão começou numa manhã com um grupo de pára-quedistas descendo sobre a base onde estava localizada a maquina de controlar o tempo. Rapidamente as forças aliadas na base se engajaram com os inimigos para defendê-la a qualquer baterias antiaérea da segunda guerra responderam a invasão porem não foi possível evitar que todos soldados caíssem na ilha onde a maquina tava.  
Um grupo de especialistas em explosivos começou a procurar os pontos estratégicos da base da maquina para destruí-la.  
Enquanto isso, os soldados trocavam tiros contra os Gis da base. Os americanos (o que foi uma surpresa para Nicolei tinham que defender a base a qualquer custo, o que dificultava as coisas para os pára-quedistas. Além de somente ter armas leves de infantaria, eles sofriam de uma momentânea desvantagem numérica. Porém a sua experiência de combate era muito maior do que a dos soldados aliados que defendiam a base enquanto as tropas americanas eram recrutas de alguns 1 meses de guerra. Já os soldados soviéticos eram em parte veteranos do ataque Califórnia alem de ter por incrível que pareça uma estratégia melhor que foi improvisada na hora que viram que de nicolei era um erro fatal..  
A batalha seguia com uma estatística rara nesta guerra.Para cada soldado soviético que lutava naquela operação havia cinco aliados.Porem a falta de experiência dos soldados brasileiros que agora lutava junto com americanos em combate à custa pesada baixas e os poucos soldados americanos não podiam fazer nada para avançar. Isso dava a chance dos soviéticos defenderem melhor a posições alem do general inglês não esta concordado com os modos de defesa da base que os brasileiros adotaram.Após isso os soviéticos usaram os escorpiões dos mares para atacar.  
Os aliados não podiam usar os blindados primeiro devido ao terreno inadequado da floresta, com matas cerradas. Depois, porque não queriam ferir a maquina do tempo que estava quase concluída.   
Mas, percebendo que a equipe encarregada dos explosivos estava agindo, o comando aliado ordenou um ataque desesperado com os veículos de combate disponíveis.   
Prevendo isso, os soviéticos usaram algumas granadas de alto-explosivo que deixaram a ponte intransitável para blindados, fazendo-a desmoronou.  
Após isso os aliados usaram sua esperança.Um ataque combinado de 20 rockterres (caras armado com canhão 20mm em cada mão e um foguete na costa) com oito Harries.A ofensiva dos harreis foi pesada contra os navios porem o canhão flack era um ótimo antiaéreo fazendo assim que aliados perdesse a chance de vencer.Porem dos oito escorpiões do mar que entram no ataque seis estavam destruídos.  
Após isso, os aliados não puderam mais deter a explosão da máquina. Rapidamente, dois helicópteros modelo "Falcão Negro" resgataram os cientistas aliados e levaram alguma ilha na América central (as Ilhas Virgens americanas onde tinha outra) que essa não caíssem em mãos inimigas.Após isso os soviéticos cercaram a instalação e conseguindo resgatar o grupo de explosivo e tripulação dos navios destruídos pondo fim ao maquina que controlasse tempo fazendo um avanço grande.  
O passo seguinte seria uma ofensiva contra a marinha pelo genial comandante Marineiro Argentina e Inglesa, que dominava o Atlântico Sul. Os submarinos soviéticos se dividiram em dois grupos: Um grupo teria que destruir a esquadra Inglesa ao redor das de e Santa Helena e outro, a esquadra Argentina no alto-mar.  
Para enfrentar a esquadra Argentina, usou a idéia de dividir em pequenos grupos de três submarinos cada a sua força de ataque, aproveitando o fato de que a frota inimiga muito separada para cobrir uma área mais longa. Todos os destróieres argentinos foram afundados, com pequenas baixas para soviéticos.  
No ataque Santa Helena, a força de ataque dos submarinos soviéticos sofreu várias baixas, porém isto marcou a derrota definitiva da marinha inglesa no Atlântico Sul, mas dos 200 submarinos soviéticos 75 foram totalmente destruídos e 35 foram para portos para recuperar.  
Sabendo disto, os americanos e os ingleses trataram de organizar uma defesa forte no ponto mais importante para eles na América do Sul: A Grande São Paulo.Era uma cidade bem desenvolvida e apesar de não ser a capital, era o mais importante centro industrial e financeiro do continente na parte sul.   
Após alguns dias de preparativos, a invasão soviética teve início a partir da Amazônia e da fronteira com a Bolívia, com os seus exércitos recuando para o sul os soviéticos não tinha inimigo pelo caminho a não ser guerrilhas que causavam baixas leve porem desmoralizavam o exército soviético. Rapidamente, as colunas motorizadas e blindadas soviéticas avançaram até a região Sudeste, iniciando o cerco de São Paulo.  
No oeste do Brasil barcos (tipo: patrulha) aliados lutavam contras forças navais e terrestres soviéticas dando muito trabalhado.Alem disso os apaches eram poucos porem muitos bem empregados causando atraso aos reforços para forças que já estavam cercando São Paulo. Povalosk viu obrigado a armar seus escorpiões dos mares com morteiros e metralhadoras pesadas em vez de canhões flack.Estes canhões foram escondidos e camuflados em terra para destruir os apaches.Assim em dois meses fizeram que os que eles mesmo não conseguiram nos outros seis meses.  
Apesar da situação desesperadora, os aliados aumentaram a força à cidade criando barreiras e colocando torres prisma (torres que disparam um feixe de luz que pulveriza o inimigo) e os apaches em posições defensivas.Sabia que soviéticos precisavam.Para capturasses seus centros de tecnologia poderiam consegui imitar sua tecnologia psíquica dominado a cidade e seus habitantes.   
Quanto mais forças soviéticas se aproximavam da maior metrópole da América do sul, o número de baixas começou a crescer e a resistência foi ficando mais forte, a ponto de irritar o alto comando.Topalov usar uma combinação de ataques severos de mísseis V3 contas pontos de resistências após isso a infantaria avançaria e capturaria as construções civis que ainda tivesse em pé.Após isso tanques avançaria e destruiria pontos de resistência restante.Porem a defesa tava cada vezes mais difícil de avançar.  
Então usou seu ultimo trunfo na manga: Uma reserva de 30 tanques de assalto classe Apocalipse, virtualmente invencíveis a tudo que tinham em São Paulo.Usando eles como ponta da lança da ofensiva final, o avanço soviético foi lento, mas constante.Tanques sul-americanos nem riscavam eles e aliados não era uma tormenta.  
Na entrada da metrópole houve uma forte resistência, porém a infantaria russa conseguiu se infiltrar na cidade com táticas de guerrilha urbana, auxiliando o avanço dos tanques pesados.Mesmo assim a baixa da infantaria era alta e seria mais alta se trooper flack não usasse não tivesse lá.Sua munição padrão que era uma granada de gas fazia pontos de resistência aliada serem dispersos porem ainda escapavam.  
Porém quanto mais as tropas avançavam, mais o ataque estava mais lento e as baixas aumentavam. As tropas aliadas defendiam a cidade, não disposta a ceder espaço, apesar de estarem irremediavelmente cercadas.Porem após isso as experiências dos dois lados tava no nível veterano porem os aliados viram que sua falta de suprimento tava acabando porem ainda resistiram.Mas a força humana e material era grande de mais fazem São Paulo cair na metade do segundo ano.  
Vendo que a resistência tava aumentada principal nas linhas de suprimento para conseguir atingir todos os objetivos, Topalov mandou um arriscado ataque visando a base inglesa na ilha Santa helena, mesmo sem ter garantias de contar com os Tanques de assalto classe Apocalipse.  
O fim de são Paulo após o ataque final e a domação da mente daquela região, os tanques de assalto conseguiram dobrar a resistência dos blindados aliados e desarticulando o sistema antiaéreo da cidade. Sem a proteção do sistema antimíssil, os soviéticos usaram os seus mísseis V3 para massacrar o restante das forças aliadas, decidindo o combate.Após isso Rio de Janeiro caiu.Mas antes do anoitecer as guerrilhas tava mostram furiosas.Santa helena tinha que cair junto com SAS e seu centro de televisivo que passa frases para resistir contra soviéticos.  
No dia seguinte, uma força tarefa chegou na Santa Helena, destinado a destruir o QG da SAS , eliminando todos os focos de resistência.Essa ilha era extremamente bem defendida por uma infantaria extremamente treinada.Segundo informações tinha atiradores de elite e SEAL,s (fuzileiro naval) alem de apoio aéreo de harriers.  
Visando isso Topolov criou um plano feito em três etapas.  
-Um grupo da tropa de choque pesada soviética(recruta armados com colete a prova de balas e com fuzil AKM) dominaria um aeroporto desativado e passaria posições para que pára-quedistas invadisse uma base naval enquanto lulas gigantes destruiriam a fraca esquadra que só tinha 4 destroyes.  
-Segundo passo seria 5 minutos no Maximo após o a invasão.Grupos de flack truck chegariam na base já limpa e defenderia dos ataques aéreos.Após isso os lançadores de V3 bombardeariam os ninhos de metralhadoras enquanto a tropa de choque aniquilaria qualquer tentativa de reforço blindado ou de infantaria simples.  
-E por ultimo a base principal seria invadida.Porem as baixas seriam altas já que teriam que invadir a base SAS no local.Era esperada a morte de 100 recrutas no mínimo.O uso da tropa de choque foi descartado já que seria necessárias nos últimos ataques e no pós-guerra.  
O plano foi traçado agora só precisava por em pratica.  
Na noite seguinte um HIND (helicóptero russo) ao aeroporto abandonado.Logo a localidade de cada coisa na base marinha aliada foi passada.Até ai tudo tinha ido melhor que esperava.A lulas gigantes pegaram os barcos alvo e destruíram num piscar de olhos enquanto 150 soldados soviéticos caiam sem parar na base aliada sem parar.Rapidamente ela foi conquistada e algumas partes foram capturadas como radar e usina de energia.Logo ataque aéreo iniciou.A infantaria se escondia sobre escombros enquanto harries disparavam mísseis em alvos não muito bem visualizados.Porem num atraso de dez minutos do reforços as posições tesavam impossível de manter-se.E logo a infantaria aliada lançaria um contra ataque.Porem após 15 minutos de atraso os flack trucks chegam.Claro que os ataques aéreos após isso ficou inviáveis.Após 5 minutos de esperas chegou os V3 finalmente o ataque soviético ta quase pronto.Porem uma pequena divisão de infantaria aliada avisa tapado a estradas rumo a pouca munição ainda de mísseis V3 a tropa de choque deu uma limpeza rápida por volta da base porem sabia que só poderia vigiar a entradas e não ter um confronto contra SAS.Porem para diminuir o tempo do ataque os soviéticos lançariam uma onda de 150 soldados após o destruição dos ninhos de metralhadoras e outras bases.Sabendo isso os V3 lançaram vários mísseis de uma vez só.Assim destruiu vários ninhos de metralhadoras porem deixou varias posições para o snipers e Seal,s.Rapidamente a infantaria lançou uma carga precipitada e junto com os pára-quedistas.Rapidamente os aliados foram massacrados porem levaram 200 soldados soviéticos.Tamanho erro estratégico foi esquecido após um novo alarme.  
No 2 meses após a conquista da América do sul os soviéticos entrariam em combate de novo em são Paulo.   
Os aliados estavam usando a Chronosphere fico em 100% completa iniciando ataques mandando tanques prisma (que disparam raios de luz de uma torre) contra as forças soviéticas em torno do mundo se focalizando em Nova Iorque e praga já que Moscou estava protegida pelo sistema Iron curtin.O ponto de resistência no Alaska mandava vários ataques para diversas partes do mundo de forma instantânea mente já que havia pontos produzindo tanques padrões e prisma a todo vapor.  
Em São Paulo e Rio de janeiro e outras cidades da América do sul estavam sendo atacadas pelos aliados numa tentativa de recupera-las assim como o resto do mundo.Logo soviéticos armaram defesas em torno do mundo.  
Rapidamente soviéticos começaram a defender.Na América do sul não foi tão atacada como na Europa e América do norte.Diversas áreas de são Paulo volto por algumas horas sobre comando aliado ate que os reforços param de vim por causa do ataque a própria chonosphere.Então isso deu tempo para os soviéticos atacarem os novos pontos de resistência mesmo tendo grandes baixas mais acabando com o espírito de rebelião contra eles.No fim nenhum locla resistiu ao poder maciço soviético.Porem para o lado soviético as baixas foram tremenda alem de que manter a nova ordem mundial ficaria difícil.Porem isso é outra historia.

Notas do autor.  
Bem quero deixar claro que não sou pró nem contra o sistema socialista.Simplesmente gosto de red alert 2 e o gosto do poder de fogo dos soviéticos.Pretendo escrever mais fics sobre red alert 2 e talvez o 1.Possivelmente com vitórias soviéticas já que gosto mais da maquina de guerra russa do que a soviética.Bem vamos a explicação.  
Flack-Foi um canhão alemão da segunda guerra verdadeira.Em red alert 1 quanto soviéticos atacam a Alemanha roubam alguns projetos ai deduzi que eles foram roubados e mais tarde usados na terceira guerra mundial entre eua e urss.  
Flack truck.Seria um transporte blindado com um canhão flack em cima...  
Chonosphere – uma maquina que pode mover objetos via tempo e espaço....  
Carabina M1.Seria uma submetralhadora M-1 da segunda guerra que ironicamente substituiu a AK-47.  
Harrier – caça padrão aliado.Pode levantar e pousar na vertical.  
Prism tower - Uma torre que dispara um raio de luz ou lazer que pode ser rebatido.


End file.
